The Kiryu Twins: Booze and Parties
by The Pocky Machine
Summary: Zero and Ichiru take advantage of being home. They throw a party, but does it go too far? Teenagers are drunk and loud. But what exactly happens during the party? The twins can't remember. Some coarse language, some drug references. Please review! :3
1. Zero's Part

**"So what we get drunk?**

**So what we smoke weed?**

**We're just having fun**

**We don't care who sees**

**So what we go out?**

**That how it's supposed to be**

**Living young and wild and free."**

* * *

><p><strong>Zero's part<strong>

"Promise me that you'll be good" Mother said, kissing my forehead.

I nodded and she turned to Ichiru. Mom narrowered her blue eyes.

"You, little demon, I swear to god, if you do anything wrong-"

"Relax Madre*" Said Ichiru calmly, while running a hand through his hair. He winked and stuck out his tounge.

She glared at him. You might think she was mad at him or something, but she wasn't. Ichiru and mother have a 'unique' relationship.

"Don't you have to _go_?" pressed Ichiru, urgently.

She looked at him suspiciously. Mom mouthed something to him, that I missed. She grabbed her purse and her keys then slammed the door.

"Somebody is obviously on her p-e-r-i-o-d!" chanted Ichiru as we heard her car leave the driveway.

"Ichiru, that's fucking disgusting."

He smirked as a responce, then was busily texting on his phone.

"Who are you texting?" I asked.

"Just a local whore."

"What?"

"Your girlfriend, obviously" he said flatly.

"Thanks, asshole" I said, irritated, and I went to slap him.

"No but seriously, I'm just inviting a few frends over."

"Like who?" I asked, withdrawing my hand.

"Don't worry about it" Ichiru smirked. "Hey, do you have Katio's number by any chance?"

"Katio?"

"Yeah"

"Why?

"Just tell me!"

I stared at him. I narrowed my eyes and handed him my phone. He took it, went through the contacts and smirked. I internally cringed, trying to remember if I had wrote anything embarrassing. He shook his head with a slight smile, then pressed the phone to his ear, waiting for Katio to pick up.

"Hey, Zeeeerrrroo-chaaan!" I heard Katio sing from the phone. He always did this since we were little to mock me. I then felt my stomach drop. Ichiru was gonna get the wrong idea. Ichiru's eyebrows went way up and his jaw dropped. But only for a second.

He then put a playful smile on his face. "Kai-chan! Sooo glad to hear you voice."

I went to grab the phone from him, but he pulled away. "Can you do me a favor?" Ichiru asked, making his voice flirty, the way he did when he talked to any girl. I couldn't hear what Kaito said.

"I'll pay you back. Just buy a few packs of beer, some vodka, whiskey, sandgria. and whatever else that you want. Bring over some friends too." Ichiru demanded, then hung up.

"Katio can't buy alcohol" I said stupidly.

I mentally smacked myself. That's what I said? Instead of 'what are you planning, why do you need alcohol, why did you ivite Katio's friends over'. No, I pointed out that Kaito was under 21. Katio was four years older than us, he was nineteen.

"But he can pass off for twently one" explained Ichiru, smirking.

* * *

><p>The doorbell rang about an hour later. Ichiru answered the door, and they said a few things, smirking. I gulped. We were gonna be in some deep shit. Katio then strode in with enough booze to last a normal person a year.<p>

It would last Ichiru and Katio about a week, but that's a different story.

"This is gonna be so awesome" Katio said to Ichiru.

He nodded.

"No fucking way." I said.

"You don't even know what we-

"NO"

The shared a glance and smirked. I sighed. The last time they did this, it ended up with six cop cars, four ambulances, and a refrigerator in the front yard.

I decided that this may be fun though, and I went along. We set up the music, since we already had speakers in our ceilings, and placed the booze in the kitchen and family room.

We got coolers, and placed at least sixty bottles of beer in it. Ichiru set up the sangria, and Katio set up shot glasses and placed the vodka, scotch, and teliqua accordingly. There were other types of alcohol, expensive bottles of champane and wine.

Ichiru popped a beer and chugged it. He wiped his mouth and smiled. I frowned. I knew that Ichiru was used to having alcohol, but it still unsettled me.

Then about forty girls flooded into my house. They had to all be at least nineteen and older. And they all looked like whores.

They wore skirts so short, a headband could probably cover them better. Their shirts were tight, short or barley nonexistent. Their makeup and hair was done as if they were going out clubbing.

Not that I was complaining.

Then, more people arrived, but more my age. The younger girls were just as trashy as Katio's friends, and the boys were just as...boyish?

The party started quickly, people were laughing and talking. Nothing was broken, yet. I looked around, No body seemed drunk or high. That was a good sign. I then saw Ichiru. He was making out with one of Katio's friends, and her shirt was off. I growled.

I grabbed Ichiru's arm, pulling him back from the girl who was already wasted. I pulled Ichiru into the kitchen.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I whispered angirly.

"Having fuuuuun." he said it relaxed, easy goingly.

"Are you..high?"

He shrugged and smiled. "Man, I don't know..." his breath smelled heavily of booze.

That didn't stop me from punching him.

* * *

><p>The lights were off, the music was blaring and their was tons of horny teenagers making out on my fucking couch. The others were dancing, well, grinding their drunks bodies sloppily next to each other. Barley any of them had shirts on anymore, girls were dancing in their bra's and mini skirts. The smell of booze and weed was strong. The laughing and slurred talking was loud, but barley a whisper compared to the music.<p>

Ichiru was drunk as hell, but so was the majority of the party. He drunkingly dancing with some girl, and they were shoving each other's tounges down their throats.I looked away in disgust.

Katio then got me in a choke hold from behind, and shoved a bottle into my mouth, tilting it up so the vodka was coming out. I struggled, and he let go when the bottle was empty. I dropped to my knees, coughing, and the bottle broke behind me. His drunk laugh was loud.

"Relaaaax, Zero..." he slurred. I looked up at him, still coughing. His shirt was off, and his pants were unzipped. I swore under my breath.

Then I started to feel slightly dizzy...and extremely happy. I started to laugh. I laughed so hard, I could barely breathe.

Katio smiled knowingly. "I...I pu-put a lil surrrpirsee in the drink for you..." he slurred, laughing.

That was the last thing I remember.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it! Please tell me what you think if this story so far! It would mean so much! Anyway, there will be a part two, Ichiru's part, to fill in the blanks. It should be a lot longer because it reviews this and the majority if the party. When this is finished, both parts, I'm going to post the two parts together on the Kiryu Twin Stories. I plan to expand on this one a little more, maybe adding extra chapters and possibly making it a story? Tell me if you think that the rating should go up and PM me if you have any questions or suggestions.<strong>

**Tell me what you think! Please review :3**

***Madre- Mother in spanish. **

**I didn't think I should explain that, but I didn't want people to think that was her name. If you have read any of my other stories, you should know that I call their mom Naomi.**


	2. Ichiru's Part

**"So what we get drunk?**

**So what**** we smoke weed?**

**We're just having fun**

**We don't care who sees**

**So what we go out?**

**That how it's supposed to be**

**Living young and wild and free."**

* * *

><p><strong> Ichiru's part<strong>

"Promise me that you'll be good" Mother said, kissing Zero's forehead

He and she turned to me. The bitch narrowed her blue eyes. Haha! Just kidding, I mean mom.

"You, little demon, I swear to god, if you do anything wrong-"

"Relax Madre" I calmly, while running a hand through my super sexy hair. I winked and stuck out my tongue, my signature move. Made me even sexy-er, if possible.

She glared at me. Oh no! Don't worry! It means that she loves me! We have a unique relationship. Then I remembered my plan. I didn't want her to be here when they started to arrive.

"Don't you have to _go_?" I pressed urgently.

She looked at me suspiciously. I don't blame her. Last time she left us home alone, it ended up with six cop cars,four ambulances and a refrigerator in the front yard.

She mouthed to me "_Don't you dare get drunk again."_

Ah, good memories.

She grabbed her purse and her keys then slammed the door.

"Somebody is on her p-e-r-i-o-d!" I chanted as soon as her car left the driveway.

"Ichiru, that's fucking disgusting."

I smirked. I went through my phone quickly, making sure they had the right time. I decided I was going to invite some people over. I looked over my invite list. Hm..should invite Zero's girl friend over. I would love to see how they acted when they were drunk. I sent Yumi the message.

"Who are you texting?" he asked.

"Just a local whore."

"What?"

"Your girlfriend, obviously" I said flatly.

"Thanks, asshole" he said, irritated, and he went to slap me.

"No but seriously, I'm just inviting a few frends over."

"Like who?" he asked, withdrawing his hand. Good move, brother.

"Don't worry about it" I smirked. "Hey, do you have Katio's number by any chance?"

"Katio?"

"Yeah"

"Why?

"Just tell me!"

He stared at me and narrowed his eyes. He threw is phone at me, and I caught it. I smiled to myself. I went through his contacts and tried not to laugh. My brother should probably not let people write their own contacts. I shook my head with a slight smile

I changed by contact from 'Ichiru' to 'Hotter Twinn ;)' and changed 'Kaname fucking Kuran' to 'Boyfriend'

Anyway, I chose the contact that said Katio-chan, (my brother is so stupid).

It rung once, and then Katio picked up.

"Hey, Zeeerrroo-chan!" he sung loudly.

What. The. Hell. I glanced at my brother. I didn't know he swung that way! With Katio especially.

Then I put a smile on my face. "Kai-chan! Sooo glad to hear you voice."

He went to grab the phone from me, but I pulled away. Like hell! I was still having fun.

"Can you do me a favor?" I asked, putting on my sexy beast voice.

"Of course, babbyy..." he murmured. Oh my gawwd! He has the hots for Zero. How cute.

"I'll pay you back. Just buy a few packs of beer, some vodka, whiskey, sandgria. and whatever else that you want. Bring over some friends too."I asked nicely, or as other calls it, demanded.

"Katio can't buy alcohol" Zero said like a dumbass. Man, why can't my brother just have fun. I know where he was coming from since Katio was only nineteen. I'm almost fifeteen, but I couldn't pass off as twenty one."

"Katio can pass of as twenty one" I winked.

* * *

><p>The doorbell rang about an hour later.I ran to the door, before Zero could answer.<p>

"Hey Ichi" said Katio, smirking.

"How many people did you invite."

"A lot, I told them to bring some booze too."

"Thaaanks..." I said, smirking.

I could tell that Zero was sweating in the background, probably wondering how much trouble we would get in.

Well, a lot.

"This is gonna be awesome"

I nodded.

"No fucking way." said Zero suddenly. Katio and I shared a glance.

"But you don't even know what we-"

"NO!"

I gave him a come-on look. Zero's glare softened. He sighed and nodded. I smiled.

I sat on the couch, upside down. I watched as Zero and Katio set up all the booze. So much of it too! There were dozens and dozens of bottles of beer. It would only last me about a week, but thats a different story. I motioned Katio to give me one. He threw one at me, and I caught it. I popped off the cap and chugged it. I sighed with smile and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. I wondered how many it would take me until I got wasted.

People started to arrive then. The girls were whores. Their were skirts so short and their tops were tight. I smiled. I probably would never talk to them, since I don't partically dig that, but theyre fun to party with!

Not that I was complaining.

Then, more people arrived, but more my age. Yumi walked in, keeping her hands clutched tight around her little handbag. Her thin legs were being shown off by tiny denim shorts. Her glossy brown hair fell down to around her waist. I mean seriously, she's hot, but not my type. Too sweet, and reserved. Zero's girlfriend. But she was probably fun when she was drunk. Our girlfriends are friends, so I knew Hina was here too. Hina had blue eyes and platinum blonde hair that was as long as Yumi's, but Hina's hair fell in waves. She was slightly shorter than Yumi, at like five foot one. She looked pretty hot too. She walked over to me, and I pulled her down so she sat next to me.

"I am sooo excited" she said, winking.

I nodded with a smirk on my face.

* * *

><p>Okay, I waned to make this one huge chapter but I'm going to split it into parts. Ichiru's part will have another part, maybe even three. Then it will be Katio's part. Then as extra bonuses, it will be Yagari's part and Naomi (Miss Kiryu) part. Please review!<p> 


End file.
